List of Names with Pronunciations
Since some names may be hard to pronounce correctly with just the spelling, & you'll see more than one of those on this list, I've decided to list the name & it's pronunciation for pretty much every character on this wiki that is mine. (Feel free to add the pronunciations for your own characters though) Oh, and the list is going to be alphabetical, for sorting reasons. " "Angel Eyes" Tamia ("Aain-Gel I's" Tah-Me-Uh) "Rocky" Inubid ("Rock-E" In-Nu-Bead) A Adellum (A-Dell-Um) Aella (A-El-Ah) Aezlith (Ez-Lith) Agrodoth (Aggro-Doth) Ahkari (Ah-Car-Ee) Ahtar (Ah-Tar) Akilmara (A-Kill-Mar-Ah) Aktina (Ack-Tee-Nah) Alstewing (Alls-Teh-Wing) Alvaar (Al-Var) Amjir (Am-Jeer) Andreu (An-Dre) Angel (Aain-Gel) Anone (An-No-Nay) Anoriath (A-Nor-Ri-Ah-Th) Araquiel (Ah-Rack-E-El) Ariuk (Are-Ee-Ook) Arkiaz (Arc-Ee-Azz) Arlenix (Are-Len-X) Arnoldus (Are-Null-Dus) Artohen (Are-To-Hen) Arzei (Are-Say) Ascelin (As-Cell-In) Ashura (Ash-Ur-Ah) Athelis (Ath-El-Lis) Aurri (Oar-Ri) Axel (Ax-El) Axiopi (Ax-Ee-O-Pee) Aymer (Ay-Mer) Azgoth (Azz-Goth) Azugi (Ah-Zu-Gi) B Baena (Bay-Nah) Balgeirgor (Ball-Gear-Gore) Balgrod (Ball-Grod) Barachiel (Ba-Rack-Ee-El) Baxta (Bax-Ta) Beatrice (Bee-Ah-Triss) Belial (Bee-Lie-Al) Bestla (Best-La) Binthape (Bin-Tha-Pay) Blade (Blade) Blekatann (Blek-Ka-Ton) Boloh (Bo-Low) Booris (Bore-Is) Brurvik (Brew-Ri-Vic) C Caldir (Call-Deer) Calgrak (Call-Grak) Celth (Cell-Th) Ceqnos (Sec-Nos) Chamuel (Kami-El) Chernosaand (Churn-No-San-Dah) Chiyelu (Chi-Yell-You) Choxhug (Chocks-Hug) Chrixie (Chr-Ixie) Ciri (Seer-Ee) Clynoira (Cly-Nora) Cosnach (Cause-Nach) Cron (Cron) Cruthrex (Crew-Th-Rex) Cwarrai (See-War-Ri) Cyan (Sigh-An) Cycosis (Sigh-Ko-Sis) Cyekra (See-Yek-Ra) D Dagnikag (Dag-Knee-Kag) Dalmius (Dall-Me-Us) Dandel (Dan-Dell) Datrix (Day-Trix) Dawn (Dawn) Dazyu (Dazz-You) Delphos (Dell-Foes) Demetrius (Dah-Me-Tree-Us) Derilai (Dare-Ri-Lie) Diktyon (Dic-Tee-On) Dimia (Dim-Mia) Dirge (Durge) Djibrid (Dee-Ja-Breed) Donaar (Dough-Nar) Dopicus (Dop-Ah-Cus) Dr. Virmeya Hex (Doc-Tor Veer-Maya Hex) Drelas (Dre-Las) Durak (Do-Rock) Duvan (Do-Van) E Eagragh (E-Ah-Grah) Ebon (Ebb-On) Eborr (Ee-Bore) Echef (Ee-Chef) Edalb (Ee-Dal-B) Eden (Ee-Den) Eecope (Ee-Co-Pay) Egeus (Ee-Gee-Us) Einthenia (Ee-In-Then-Nia) Ekrena (Eck-Ree-Nah) Eldia (El-Dia) Elgrim (El-Grim) Eliza (Ee-Lie-Za) Elyes (El-Yays) Emethia (Em-Meh-Thia) Empyrean (Em-Pear-Ri-On) Eorsyn (Ee-Ore-Sin) Epersio (Ee-Per-See-Oh) Erandri (Errand-Dry) Ewigruk (Ee-Why-Gruk) Exedra (Ex-Ee-Dra) Exem (Ex-Em) Exia (Ex-Ee-Ah) Ezarod (Ez-Ah-Rod) F Faadas (Fay-Dahs) Farmarko (Far-Mar-Co) Feltila (Fell-Tea-La) Fibuna (Fie-Bune-Ah) Figarae (Fig-Ah-Ray) Filnjar (Phil-Nah-Jar) Freya (Fray-Ya) Frokinn (Fro-Keen) G Gabranth (Gah-Bran-Th) Gaius (Guy-Is) Gangrik (Gang-Rick) Gautier (Gaw-Tier) Geeko (Geek-Oh) Genlene (Gen-Lee-Knee) Ghangom (Gang-Um) Gintrod (Gin-Trod) Gjukar (Gah-Jew-Car) Gold (Gold) Grizelda (Gree-Zell-Dah) Grusvan (Gru-Sven) Gulmo (Gul-Mo) Gylteus (Guilt-Tea-Us) H Haemar (Hay-Mar) Hafaiza (Ha-Faye-Zah) Haimirich (Hi-Mah-Rick) Hamvir (Ham-Veer) Hathia (Hat-Thia) Havok (Have-Ick) Heilcuas (Hail-Coo-Is) Heinios (Hain-Nee-Ohs) Heljarchen (Hell-Jar-Ken) Higogux (High-Go-Gux) Hisako (High-Sock-O) Hoddrick (Hod-Rick) Horvalf (Whore-Valve) Houdart (Who-Dart) Huatris (Who-A-Trees) Hyriana (High-Ri-Ana) I Ibmazz (Ib-Maz-Zah) Icheia (Ick-Key-Ah) Illinalta (Ill-Ee-Nal-Tah) Imme (Em-Me) Ingraham (In-Graham) Irugask (Ear-Ooh-Gask) Itasis (Eye-Tay-Sis) Itris (It-Triss) Iubaris (You-Bar-Ris) Iva "Lucifer" (Eye-Va "Lou-Sa-Fer") Ivtos (Eve-Toes) Ixuvira (Icks-Ooh-Veer-Ah) Ixxumina (Eecks-Ooh-Me-Nah) J Jaoel (Jayo-El) Jayrek (Jay-Wreck) Jenice (Gen-Niece) Jesphy (Jess-Phi) Jindrak (Gin-Drack) Joanna (Joe-Ana) Joglarene (Jog-La-Reen) Johnny (John-Knee) Josse (Jah-See) Juganox (Jew-Go-Knox) Juktantus (Juke-Taunt-Us) Jupiter (Jew-Pah-Ter) Jylena (Jy-Lee-Na) Jymnia (Gym-Nia) Jynvyra (Gin-Veer-Ah) K Kacliolus (Khak-Cli-Olus) Kahvozein (Caw-Vo-Zine) Kaqton (Cack-Ton) Kara (Car-Ah OR Care-Ah) Karhi (Car-He) Karlelia (Carl-Lee-Lie-Ah) Kazu (Caw-Zoo) Kelborn (Kell-Born) Kendello (Ken-Dell-Oh) Kervendeth (Cur-Van-Death) Kerwon (Cur-Won) Kholguc (Cull-Gook) Kifuna (Kai-Fu-Nah) Kikao (Kai-Kay-Oh) Kimisha (Kim-Me-Sha) Kispe (Keys-Pay) Kiss (Kiss) Kistrella (Kiss-Trell-Ah) Ko'Nar Hartwell (Co-Nar Heart-Well) Kragix (Cray-Gix) Kruzraam (Crews-Rum) Kryl (Kree-El) Kulcitana (Cull-See-Tana) Kurgin (Cur-Gen) Kutofrax (Coo-Toe-Frax) Kylune (Kai-Loon) L Lamedesa (La-Me-Dess-Ah) Lance (Lance) Latherrin (Lath-Ther-Inn) Laurette (Lure-Ette) Legna (Leg-Na) Lenaris (Len-Are-Is) Lenja (Len-Ja) Lerrekea (Leer-Ri-Key-Ah) Lexias (Lex-Ee-Es) Lhusu (Lou-Sue) Liella (Lee-El-La) Linahoe (Lee-Na-Hoe) Luthrya (Lou-Thy-Rah) Luxa (Lou-Xah) Lysagh (Lee-Sagh) Lysal (Lie-Sal) M Madesi (Ma-Dee-Sea) Magnus (Mag-Nus) Mainfridus (Main-Free-Duss) Malroas (Mall-Row-As) Malrun (Mall-Run) Marcurio (Mar-Cure-Rio) Marmaroth (Marm-Ma-Roth) Matidox (Ma-Ti-Dox) Maximus (Max-Ah-Mus) Mehedrang (Meh-Ha-Dranng) Mellohi (Mello-Hi) Merlex (Mer-Lex) Meshanus (Mesh-Anus) Mimimiya (Me-Me-My-Ah) Mongnai (Mong-Nai) Monoza (Mo-No-Za) Moshashir (Mosh-Sha-Shear) Movarth (Mo-Varth) Mralki (Mah-Rall-Key) Muqdall (Mook-Dall) Mybris (Me-Breeze) Mydaiel (My-Die-Al) N Nadarjharr (Na-Darge-Har) Nanthosi (Non-Those-See) Naya (Nigh-Ya) Nedna (Ned-Na) Neon (Knee-On) Nephenee (Neph-Ah-Knee) Nextor (Next-Or) Nilod (Nigh-Lod) Nimhe (Nim-Me) Niranye (Nigh-Ron-Yay) Nixa (Nix-Ah) Njada (Nah-Ja-Da) Nopharos (No-Far-Ros) Nuion (New-Ion) Nytona (Nigh-Tone-Ah) Nyzoes (Nigh-Zoe-Es) O Oengul (O-En-Gull) Oessolag (O-Esso-Lag) Ojun (O-June) Olbilis (Oh-Bee-Lus) Olit (Oh-Lit) Olusta (Oh-Lust-Ah) Omihob (Om-Ee-Hob) Omynd (O-Mend) Opal (O-Pell) Oraura (O-Roar-Rah) Ordalia (Or-Dall-Lia) Orgrund (Or-Grund) Osage (Oz-Sage) Ozmone (Oz-Moan) P Petrix (Pet-Tricks) Pherme (Fur-Me) Phimetrea (Phee-Me-Tree-Ah) Pinhena (Pin-He-Nah) Pizta (Pees-Ta) Prizor (Pry-Zor) Pronyma (Pro-Knee-Ma) Pumnas (Pume-Nas) Q Q'Ramal (Qua-Ramel) Qarracax (Quarra-Cax) Qihrunara (Key-Roo-Nar-Ah) Quazzi (Quasi) Querona (Key-Rona) Quivilt (Kai-Vilt) Qyrira (Key-Rear-Rah) R Raimia (Ray-Mia) Raithwall (Ray-Th-Wall) Ramona (Rah-Moan-Nah) Rannveig (Ran-Vague) Rektim (Wreck-Teem) Renessara (Ren-Ness-Sarah) Rexicon (Wrecks-Icon) Reynald (Ray-Nald) Rhett (Ree-Et) Riley (Rye-Lee) Riphara (Reef-Far-Ah) Rislea (Ris-Lee-Ah) Rkund (Rah-Kund) Rodona (Ro-Don-Ah) Rodyle (Ro-Die-Al) Rokzel (Rock-Zell) Rudy (Rue-Dee) Rueyar (Rue-Yar) Rutos (Rue-Toes) S Sanvi (Sann-Vee) Sarcasm (Sar-Chasm) Savielle (Sav-Ee-El) Sceolang (Scowl-Ah-Lang) Scoralla (Score-All-Ah) Secunda (Say-Cond-Dah) Selena (Sah-Lee-Nah) Sercages (Sir-Cage-Ees) Shade (Shade) Sharamph (Sha-Romp) Sharith (Sha-Wreath) Shen Delmirev (Shen Dell-Ma-Rev) Shiden (She-Den) Shizue (She-Sue) Siaris (See-Air-Ris) Sieanna (Sigh-Ana) Sigrid (Sig-Grid) Sihilia (Sigh-Hill-Lee-Ah) Snowe (Snow) Sokremor (Sock-Ree-More) Soljund (Soul-June-Dah) Squall (Sq-All) Star (Star) Stenvar (Sten-Var) Suditi (Sue-Dee-Tee) Sueta (Sue-Eta) Sychros (Psyche-Rows) Syficus (Psyche-Fah-Cuss) Syndus (Sin-Dus) T Telludonis (Tell-Ooh-Don-Nis) Tenyu (Ten-You) Theltai (Thel-Tie) Thestronek (Thes-Tro-Neck) Thoctoh (Thock-Toe) Tiamat (Tee-Ah-Mat) Tidall (Tie-Dall) Tisja (Tees-Ja) Tokkarra (Tock-Car-Ah) Tortuah (Tour-Cha) Tosysus (Toe-Sigh-Sis) Tregmath (Treg-Math) Trixenia (Tri-Zenia) Trusukei (True-Sue-Kay) Tulelia (Two-Lee-Lie-Ah) Ty (Tie) Tynirdros (Tie-Near-Drowse) T'kathidir (Tee-Kath-Tha-Deer) U Ulsoi (Ull-Soy) Unalessi (Una-Less-Ee) Ureza (You-Raze-Ah) Urtune (Er-Tourney) Uxna (Ux-Nah) Uzadam (Ooh-Zah-Dam) V Vageox (Vay-Gee-Ox) Vajra Kolasi (Vaj-Rah Ko-Las-See) Vanguard (Van-Guard) Vaugus (Vau-Gus) Vaxjun (Vax-June) Veil (Veil) Velulu (Vell-Lou-Lou) Vethik (Veth-Thick) Violetta (Violet-Ta) Vishno (Vish-No) Vivian (Vivi-An) Vlumsoa (Val-Lum-So-Ah) Volris (Vull-Reese) Vuxo (Vux-Oh) W Whisper (Wisp-Er) Wulia (Woo-Lee-Ah) Wuquenera (Woo-Que-Nair-Rah) Wylandria (Why-Lan-Dree-Ah) Wysova (Why-So-Va) X Xarnur (Sar-Nur) Xasara (Say-Czar-Rah) Xeelia (Seal-Lee-Ah) Xestarg (Ses-Targ) Xhiachra (See-Ah-Chra) Xia (She-Ah) Xulras (Zul-Russ) Y Yarhasil (Yar-Ha-Sill) Yevon (Yeah-Von) Yipine (Yip-Pa-Nay) Ymmthia (Yim-Thia) Yngvild (Yang-Viled) Ynuna (Why-Noon-Nah) Yolanda (Yo-Lan-Dah) Yomaz (Yo-Maz) Yuosta (You-Osta) Yvena (Why-Ve-Nah) Z Zaikra (Zai-Cra) Zakage (Za-Caw-Gay) Zebaos (Zeb-Buy-Ohs) Zegram (Zeg-Gram) Zephena (Zep-Phee-Na) Zezko (Zez-Ko) Zirrannuth (Sir-Ran-Nooth) Zokar (Zoo-Car) Zothrun (Zoth-Run) Zurlax (Sir-Lax) Zymarika (Zai-Ma-Ree-Kah) Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:References